


Pom

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis plays with his puppy.





	Pom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning, I’m only on Ch3 in the game. Special thanks to saurgristiel for betaing for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis’ hands descend on him, and a shiver runs right down Prompto’s arched spine. He tilts his head up at the attention, neck pulled taut and ready. He can feel Noctis’ lean fingers cording through the short hair on the back of his head. Then the dark leather is pulled tight against him, the opened ends drawing to the front. Prompto’s breath catches as Noctis slowly fastens the clasp. It settles, snug, against Prompto’s adam’s apple. He looks up through hazy eyes, _burning_ , and finds Noctis’ pupils just as dilated.

Noctis thrusts two fingers down the side, testing the give. He can probably feel Prompto’s pulse hammering away. Prompto’s sure his skin is smoldering, even though he’s naked in the large bedroom of his prince’s apartment. He’s knelt on the cold floor, on hands and knees between Noctis’ spread legs, while Noctis looms above him, perched on the edge of the mattress. Noctis asks, “Too tight?”

A wide smile flitters over Prompto’s face. He’s honoured that Noctis is so _careful_ with him, taking such good care of him even now, when Prompto’s agreed to give up everything. Not that Noctis doesn’t own it all anyway. Noctis owns _all of them_ , but Prompto’s sure he’d be Noctis’ either way.

He chirps, “It’s fine,” and tries to look down to see it. He can only make out the bottom of the silver pendant that Noctis turns to the front—a little tag that reads: _“Property of Noctis Lucis Caelum.”_ Like Prompto needs any reminding. The back has a small metal ring where Noctis could attach his leash, but Noctis doesn’t yet.

He keeps one hand cupped beneath Prompto’s chin and reaches the other back through Prompto’s hair, slowly petting him and smiling slower. Prompto knows exactly how rare and _precious_ those smiles are, and he treasures every one. He’s still in awe that he can summon them. He absolutely beams and leans into Noctis’ every touch, always too keen for his prince’s attention. He isn’t even embarrassed about being utterly naked anymore—except, of course, for his wristband, and his socks, just to make that band a little less conspicuous. He thinks maybe Noctis knows about it anyway, but that’s a worry for another time.

It’s hard to have any worries when Noctis is petting him. Prompto worked hard for his body, just _for Noctis_ , and he hopes the petting means that Noctis is pleased with it. Pleased with him. The more Noctis touches him, the more he squirms, until the excitement’s spilling over, and Prompto half moans, “So, Master... what should I do?”

Noctis’ hand tightens around his jaw. Grinning wryly, Noctis notes, “Dogs can’t talk.” So Prompto makes an exaggerated show of wilting and pouts. It’s hard to be quiet. Noctis is already a quiet person, and Prompto just wants to fill the whole bedroom up with ardour. 

The grip tightens more. Noctis adds, “Or else I’ll have to get you a gag.” Prompto shivers again, not understanding but _intoxicated_ with his master’s demands, until he realizes his mistake—he didn’t acknowledge his prince’s order. So he nods, and that seems to suffice. Noctis lets go and diverts both hands to playing with Prompto’s yellow hair.

Prompto tries to bear it. He tries to sit there and just enjoy all of the attention, the skill with which Noctis delivers it and the affection beneath every last caress. But it’s too difficult, and he turns his head to lick at Noctis’ palm. He keeps lapping away while Noctis chuckles, teasing, “Man, you’re loud even when you’re quiet.” 

Prompto hums happily and sucks at Noctis’ wrist. When Noctis lifts his hands out of Prompto’s reach, Prompto drops, retreating to the warmth of Noctis’ legs. He ducks to nuzzle into Noctis’ thigh and kisses his way to the tent at Noctis’ crotch. Noctis murmurs, “Such an eager puppy... I should get you a tail so you can wag it.”

Prompto lifts his butt of the ground, conspicuously wiggling it while he licks over Noctis’ dark-wash jeans. He half expects Noctis to push him away, tell him _not yet_ , and take him for a walk around the apartment first, or over to the kitchen to be fed by Noctis’ hand. But Noctis kindly offers, “My poor Prom... you just can’t wait, can you? Should I give you some cream to lick up?”

Prompto nods so hard that he almost gives himself whiplash. He makes a lame yipping sound that probably sounds nothing like a dog, but it seems to make Noctis’ crotch twitch anyway, and that’s far better. Prompto mouths harder at it, whining in _want_ , and Noctis chuckles and pets him more. Noctis even coos, “What a pretty dog...”

Prompto loves the praise. It warms him on so many levels. He paws at Noctis’ pant leg until Noctis gently shoos him away and finally goes for the zipper.

Then his cock’s out, and Prompto’s swallowing it down, giddily servicing his best friend in the world while Noctis purrs, “ _Good boy_.”


End file.
